The Light & Darkness
by The Storyteller993
Summary: He shared a secret he wanted to keep it for when he was ready to tell them . But when the secret is found out much sooner a series of chain events started. Friends becomes rivals , misunderstanding leading to other misunderstandings . Can these two find happines or there love will soon tear them apart .
1. A secret i cant hide anymore Part 1

_**We are back now first things first . This story idea came from the Valentine Day One Shot Loud House Fic Unexpected Love with Lincoln and Haiku . But things on this story will be very different so with that being said i bring you The Light & Darkness . **_

* * *

**_Chapter 1 : A secret i cant hide anymore Part 1 _**

It was a late afternoon and the Loud sisters gathered in the living room watching there favorite show the Love Boat .

Everything looked normal at first for the Loud sisters . Until Lincoln came home looking really tired after spending a full day at the arcade with his best friend Clyde .

" Man i'm beat " said Lincoln .

" Let me guess another day wasted at the arcade " said Lola .

" Huh ? Wasted ? Yeah right , since when ?" asked Lincoln.

" Lola is right little bro . Lately you have started to spent every day at the arcade and when we ask you why , you always change the subject " said Luna .

" Look nothing is wrong i mean it " said Lincoln going to his room . Lincoln entered his room closing the door and jumped straight in his bed .

" I cant keep this up forever . They will find out soon , maybe i should tell them the truth . Or maybe il wait until the right time comes " said Lincoln .

_**The next day ...**_

The girls woke up did there morning routine and were about to head down to the kitchen when Luna noticed that Lincoln didn't woke up .

" Girls , is Lincoln still sleeping ?" asked Luna .

" Probably " said Leni .

" Then should we wake him up ? " asked Luna .

" Nah it's Sunday lets let him sleep a little more " said Lori . With that being said the girls went down to the kitchen and saw there parents reading the newspaper.

" Morning girls " said there father .

The girls responded back to there father . After breakfast was finished the girls decided that maybe it's time to go ake up Lincoln even if it was Sunday .

" Guys i'm gonna wake Lincoln up " said Luna .

" Lincoln ? Ohh that is not nedeed " said there father .

" Huh ? Why " asked Lori .

" Because Lincoln woke up much earlier had breakfast and went at the arcade " said there father .

" Again ? " asked Luna .

" Yep " said there father leaving them alone .

" That does it , something is not right with Lincoln . Day after day even after school and even in the weekend Lincoln hangs out to much at the arcade and then coming comes home very tired " said Lola looking really pissed off .

" I'm gonna call Clyde to see if he knows what is up with Lincoln " said Lori getting ready to call Clyde , but was stopped by Lynn taking Lori's phone .

" Hey what gives ?" asked Lori .

" What you think ? Stopping you from giving Clyde another nosebleed everytime he sees and hears youre voice even at the phone " said Lynn.

" Lynn is right , if that happens we wont find out what is happening with Lincoln " said Lana .

" And that is why i 'm calling Clyde " said Lynn .

" Okay then call him " said Lori .

Lynn calls Clyde and asks him if heknows what is Lincoln up to . Clyde told Lynn that he dosent know what Lynn was talking about . Lincoln has been avoiding him from two weeks alrewdy and they were not even once at the arcade these days .

Hearing this Lynn was wondering if Lincoln did something wrong and is trying to hide what he has done . Before Lynn closes the phone Clyde recalls something he noticed recently and tells Lynn telling her that lately Lincoln was hanging with Haiku much more then ussual .

With that Lynn closes the phone and gives it back to Lori . Lynn tells everything to her sister , surprising Lucy the most hearing that Haiku was spending so much time with her brother and did not bothered to tell her .

What is Lincoln hidding from them ? Why is he lying his family and why is he hanging so much with Haiku .

Suddenly they came to one conclusion , Lincoln is secretly dating Haiku .

All of Lincoln ' s sisters started to scream happy for there brother . Thwy are gonna tease him when he comes home for lying his family .

_**Later that day ...**_

Lincoln comes home and was ambushed by his sisters who were in front of him looking very happy at there brother .

" Uhh ... is something wrong ?" asked Lincoln his sisters .

" Dont play dumb Lincoln . We know youre secret " said Lynn .

" You do ?" asked Lincoln starting to sweat .

" Of course " said Lola .

" Why didn 't you told us , especially me that youre dating my best friend Haiku " said Lucy surprising Lincoln from behind scaring him as always .

" Please stopdoing that Lucy . I swear one day i'm gonna have a hear attack " said Lincoln to his sister .

" Only if you admit that youre dating Haiku " asked Lucy .

" Girls believe me when i ' m telling this i am not dating anyone " said Lincoln but his sweat made his sisters realise that he is still lying .

Suddenly Lynn takes his backpack and opens it surprising everyone with something she or the other girls didn' t expected . Many pictures with her brother and Haiku spending time together and even one with Lincoln and Haiku kissing each other .

" I can explain " said Lincoln .

" Then tells us the whole truth . Are you dating Haiku ?" asked Lori .

Seeing no way out Lincoln nods that he does has a secret relationship with Haiku .

_**" AHHHHHHHH " **_the girls yelled so loud runing along the living room . Lincoln was having a sense of deja - vu seeing his sisters acting like that . It reminded him when he told them a girl was picking on him .

After the girls stopped they thrown lincoln on the sofa andand asked how it happen .with all the eyexs at him Lincoln had to be honest this time since the secret was out .

Finally Lincoln ' s sisters will find out why did Lincoln keept this secret . But this will only start a chian of events that will change everything in the Loud House forever .


	2. A secret i cant hide anymore Part 2

_**And**__** we are back with chapter 2 The Light & Darkness . Enjoy and see ya all next time .**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : A secret i cant hide anymore Part 2**_

_**Flashback ...**_

Lincoln was ridding his bike around town looking around , when suddenly he noticed Haiku speaking with Silas .

" Is that how you feel ?" asked Silas .

" Yes " said Haiku .

" Very well then . Just dont forget tonight's meeting " said Silas.

" I wont " said Haiku leaving Silas alone . Lincoln was wondering if Haiku and Silas had a fight from what he seen . Not paying attention to the road Lincoln falls from his bike hitting a mailbox .

" Ouch " said Lincoln .

" Hey Lincoln are you okay" said Haiku appearing behind Lincoln scarying him . After falling down again and getting back up Lincoln starts to speak with Haiku .

" Everything is cool , just didn't paid attention at the road " said Lincoln .

" Why didn' t you paid attention at the road ?" asks Haiku . Lincoln was about to answer but he decided to not tell Haiku the trut thinking that it may be very rude to tell her , that she is the reason why he didn't paid attention at the road , so he decided to tell a little lie.

" Uhh ...well a black cat appeared in the middle pf the road and you know what they say about black cat's , you get seven years of bad luck " said Lincoln .

" Dont judge a black cat Lincoln " said Haiku .

" Come again ?" asked Lincoln .

" I said just because there black that dosent make them a thing that brings bad luck ,you should be ashamed of yourself Lincoln Loud " said Haiku showing a little anger around her face .

_**" Wait ? So i'm the one being scolded ?" **_asked Lincoln to himself .

" Okay , okay i'm sorry if i said something that might offended you Haiku " said Lincoln .

" You better be " said Haiku about to leave not seeing that the color of the trafic light has changed from green to red .

" Haiku watch out " said Lincoln grabbing Haiku and both of them just barely avoided to be hit by a car that appeared very fast .

" Hey kids , watch wout next time " said the driver leaving really fast .

Lincoln and Haiku were on the ground with thwre eyes closed . When Lincoln opened his eyes he saw that he was still alive , but he was shocked to see he was on top of Haiku and if that wasnt enough he noticed that his lips were on hers .

Starring at each other Lincoln released his lips from Haiku and puts himslef on the knees and says sorry for what he did blushing at the same time .

Haiku touched with her finger her lips speaking to herself .

_**" That was my first kiss being taken away ?" **_said Haiku to herself blushing a little just like Lincoln .

" You dont have to apologise , t was my fault . You did the right thing " said Haiku .

" But i still kissed you , without youre permission " said Lincoln .

" I'ts okay Lincoln . In fact i'm kinda happy that my first kiss was with you " said Haiku starting to blush again .

Hearing what Haiku told him , Lincoln didn't know what to say about the whole situation . First he crashes into a mailbox , then he upsets Haiku , next he saves her and takes away her first kiss and she tells him she was glad that Lincoln was the first boy to gave away her first kiss.

After that moment both Lincoln and Haiku looked the other way around feeling to embarrased.

Until Haiku started to speak again :

" Lincoln , do ... you have a girlfriend?" asked Haiku .

" Huh ?! " said Lincoln thinking he didn't heard her right . But when Lincoln was about to answer both of them hears a voice not very far away from them .

It was Clyde calling for them . Lincoln waved at his friend when next to him Haiku whispered something at his ear .

Clyde noticed and wondered if something was up with both Lincoln and Haiku . Clyde saw Haiku leaving and asks Lincoln :

" Is everything okay buddy ?" asked Clyde .

ButLincoln was to focused looking at Haiku after what she whispered to him . Later that day Lincoln was home in his bed thinking at what happen between him and Haiku .

_**" Meet me after school , huh ? " **_ said Lincoln wondering what she nedeed him for after school .

_**The nxt day after school ...**_

Lincoln was waiting outside looking at his watch wondering where is Haiku she was late for over 20 minutes .

" Hey Lincoln sorry i' m late " said Haiku appearing behind Lincoln and scares him again . After getting back up and cleans the dust from his clothes he starts speaking :

" So what is that you wanted ?" asked Lincoln .

" Well i wanted to know youre answer , if you have girlfriend " said Haiku to him .

" No i dont " said Lincoln .

" Well do you want to be my boyfriend ?" asked Haiku .

" But dont give me an answer yet . Take youre time , i just hope youl say yes to me . And to be honest i always had a crush on you " said Haiku .

" Really since when ?" asked Lincolb trying to gasp the info he just received .

" The Sadie Hawkins ball . Dont get me wrong youre friend Clyde wad sweet with me , but sadlly i dont see any kinda chemistry between us " said Haiku .

" I ... i dont know what to say . Wow " said Lincoln .

" That's why i said take youre time " said Haiku kissing Lincoln on the lips and after that Haiku leaves him alone to think .

Again Lincoln was surprised at what just happened . His heart skipped a beat , it feelt good .

The only girl he ever kissed so far was Ronnie Anne and it feelt good , but now she moved in the city and life has to move on , so why not starstart a new relationship with Haiku , that was what Lincoln was thinking at the moment .

Lincoln goes takes his bike to go home . On his way Lincoln noticed Haiku looking a him with a smile on her face and delivers him another kiss that made Lincoln didn't pay again attention at the road and hits a tree .

" Dammit , first a mailbox , now a tree ,why does stuff like this happens to me ?" asked Lincoln .

* * *

_**And there you have the second part of chapter 2 The Light & Darkness . Next time Lincoln eill finish his story to his sisters on how he ended up with Haiku and from there things are gonna change for Lincoln and Haiku in there relationahip . See ya .**_


	3. A secret i cant hide anymore Part 3

_**Okay everyone here is chapter 3 The Light & Darkness enjoy and see ya all next time .**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : A secret i cant hide anymore Part 3**_

Lincoln was home in his bed thinking at what Haiku did and told him . Lincoln was wondering when did Haiku started to have feelings for him .

Lincoln always believed Haiku is a pretty girl but he thought that she was to good for him . Plus he was seeing Ronnie Anne so thinking about another girl whille dating another girl was out of the question .

" I guess i have to give her an answer " said Lincoln gwtting up from his bed and changes into the same clothes he wore at that double date with Lori and Bobby .

" Okay here we go " said Lincoln after finishing changing himself . Ussualy he would never do this kinda thing just so he can give an answer to a girl that he wants to date her .

Lincoln was wondering why now he acted different , it's not like he was going to propose to her so why he had to look sharp , but Lincoln decided that maybe he should stop thinking so much or he might have problems later on .

After going down Lincoln was at the front door when he was stopped by his sisters calling him .

" Hey girls " said Lincoln playing cool with them .

" And just where do you think youre going all dressed up like that ?" asked Lori .

" Well... i have an important meeting i need to attend and i wanted to look nice " said Lincoln .

" And you choosed the clothes youre were wearing at that double date we had with Bobby and Ronnie Anne ?" asled Lori again her brother .

" Hey give it a rest Lori .If hewants to dress up like a monkmonkey who we are to stop him " said Lynn jr.

" First thanks , second what part of this outdit looks like a monkey to you Lynn ?" asked Lincoln .

" You " said Lynn jr.

" Haha , very funny " said Lincoln opening the doordoorand leaves a little pisssed off at what Lynn told him .i

Later on Lincoln was in front at Haiku 's house . He was glad that Clyde told him where she was living .

" Showtime " said Lincoln ringing the bell of Haiku 's house . To his surprise Haiku was the one to answer at the door .

" Hey Lincoln why are you here all dressed up ?" asked Haiku .

" Well i have my answanswer , but i wanted also to invite you out on a date" said Lincoln surprising Haiku .

" Ohh ... well okay . I wish you have told me sooner when we spoke at school i would have ahad time to change " said Haiku .

" Just give me a few minutes to change , in the meantime come wait inside " said Haiku .

Lincoln entered Haiku' s house and feelt embarrased that maybe he should have told her sooner he was asking her out .

lincoln looks around at haiku 's house and it was not like he imagined . It looked pretty normal not goth stuff or anything creeppy like Lucy has ,like for example her coffin she is using as a bed .

"Okay i'm ready Lincoln " said Haiku appearing behind him and scares him out that falls on the ground .

Lincoln knew know that Haiku and Lucy may be both goth girls and dont have the same type of things , but they do have one thing in common appearing behind a person when you at least expect scaring people .

After geeting up and cleans himself Lincoln was stunned seeing Haiku looking different . She wore a pink dress and her hair tied up in a ponytail .

" Why are you looking at me like that ? Does my outfit is weird or something ?" asks Haiku .

" Huh ?" No not at all you look really ...nice " said Lincoln .

" Thank you " said Haiku blushing a little at Lincoln 's comment. and with that being said both left the house for there date, but neithwr of thwm noticed that acros the other side of the road Silas noticed them and was wondering why .

Lincoln took Haiku at thw same restaurant he went with Lori on that double date they had . Haiku was surprised at the location Lincoln choose . Silas behind some bushes was also surprised , but he starts feel weird like he should be with Haiku not Lincoln .

Later that day after eatimg at the restaurant we see Lincoln and Haiku wakking in the park . Haiku was trying to grab Lincoln 's hand but he beat her sooner surprising her again . Silas was clenching his teeth out of anger.

He sees both of them stopping and noticed Lincoln stating to speak :

" Okay Haiku i decided that i wanna give a chance to us " said Lincoln .

" Really ?" asks Haiku almost bursting into tears .

Really " said Lincoln . After that both kissed each other which was the last starw Silas could take . He appears in front of thwm looking really confused and mad at the same time .

Lincoln was not expecting this , and neither did Haiku .

" Is this the reason why you broke up with me ?" asks Silas .

" Yeah it is . I told you it's over " said Haiku .

" So after breaking up with Clyde and then me you want to be Lincoln 's girlfiend " said Silas .

" What was between me and Clyde was something that didn't lasted to long and you after spending so much time with Cristina what did you think it will happen ?" asks Haiku .

" Look i said it and i will say it again . I'm really , really sorry " said Silas .

" You should have never cheat on me from the first time if you really feel sorry " said Haiku . Lincoln was wondering if he should speak also , but seeing Haiku really angry at Silas he stay out just thia only time .

Silas gaved up to speak seeing Haiku really mad .And turns around to speak with Lincoln this time around .

" Watch out Loud , this girl will hurt you in the end " said Silas . Hearing this Haiku snaps and slaps Silas in the face knocking him on the ground surprising him and even Lincoln .

" I' ve heard enough lets go Lincoln " said Haiku . Lincoln nods but turns around feeling a little sad for Haiku , even if he was the one that did wrong when he hward he cheated Haiku with Cristina .

_**Flashback ends ...**_

After Lincoln finishes his story how he started his love story with Haiku , his sistersister Lucy never expected that Silas will do such a bad thing to Haiku . She now understand why Haiku never told her what was going own , because it was personal. Lucy will have to speak with both Haiku and Silas to fully understand everything how she caught him cheating on her and why did Silas cheated on Haiku .

" Well thats the story " said Lincoln .

" Well i wish you only luck Lincoln " said Lori .

" We also wish you luck " said the rest of Lincoln 's sisters to him . After that Lincoln goes to his room and lays on his bed thinking how he started dating Haiku .

" I hope Silas is not angry at me anymore , even if after what h did " said Lincoln . For the last couple of weeks since the whole date Silas dissapeared showing himself only on the meetings he was having at the goth club .

_**At Silas 's house...**_

Silas was in his bed thinking at the whole situation . He really understands that Haiku broke up with him because of his fault. Now that he finally understands what his actions did to him , he really wanted to be forgiven by Haiku , but she was dating Lincoln.

Silas gets up on his bed and looks at a picture of him and Haiku they took it when they were together . No he cant accept losing Haiku he loves her to much to accept things ending this way that 's what he thought . Then Silas decided he has to break Lincoln and Haiku ' s relationship by any means then so be it .

" Il find out a way to break you two up even if it's the last thing i will ever do " said Silas .

* * *

_**And there you have it chapter 3 of The Light & Darkness .Hope everyone enjoyed and will review and follow up , until inext time The Storyteller993 is out .**_


	4. A very unlucky morning for Lincoln

_**And**** here it is chapter 4 The Light & Darkness sorry but this cahpter will not be very long but next chapter will be , with that being said enjoy dont forget to review and follow. See ya next time and peace .**_

_**Chapter 4 : A vey unlucky morning for Lincoln **_

It was another typical morning at the Loud family . The loud sisters waited in line to use the bathroom like ussual .

Lincoln on the other hand was already in the kitchen eating his breakfeast . Lately Lincoln made a habbit to wake much earlier so that he wont bother his family .

" Well look who we have here " said his father coming in the kitchen .

" Ohh , hey dad " said Lincoln .

" So i heard everything from the girls and i have to say that i'm really proud " said his father trying to hold his tears .

" Come on dad , it's no big deal " said Lincoln .

" No big deal ? Son that girl might become in the future my daughter - in - law " said Lynn Sr. making Lincoln spit out the milk from his mouth .

" Dont be ridiculous . I'm only in eight grade and talking about marriage right now is not normal at all" said Lincoln feeling really embarrassed .

" Youre right son . Sorry , just one important question i need to ask you " said his father .

" Okay" said Lincoln .

" How far have you to gone ?" asked his father . That did it Lincoln gets up from hia seat cleans his bole of cereals and leaves very fast lettong his father waiting for an answer .

" You should stop that Lynn , Lincoln was very unconfortable " said his wife appearing in the kitchen .

" Ohh come one like you didn't wanted to know " said Lynn Sr. towards his wife .

"Well ... maybe a little " said Lynn's wife . Lincoln was behind the door and heard everything and was wondering that if his parents asked some questions like that who wonders what willwill Lincoln 's sisters ask .

" I have to make sure i wont cross paths with my sisters today " said Lincoln . But it's easy only to say it , especially living with ten sisters .

Lincoln heard suddenly his sisters 's footsteps . Afraid of what might happen Lincoln hides under the couch .

" Man i still cant believe it . Our baby brother has a girlfriend " said Lori .

" I can wait to arrange his weeding when that day will come " said Lola .

" Please kill me now " said really quiet Lincoln hidding under the couch for what Lola just said . Suddenly Lincoln noticed a pair of feet in front of the couch and was hopping none of hia sisters will try to look under the couch .

"**Please dont look down , please dont look down ** "said Lincoln to himself .

" I can wait to speak with Haiku today to find out more about there relationship " said Lucy .

"Dont forget to tell us after" said Lori.

" I wont "said Lucy .

" I wonder how many kids they will have ?!" said Leni .

Suddenly Leni noticed her haor clip falls down and she tries to get it up . Lincoln was damm red when he noticed that Leni 's panties was in front of his eyes .

After grabbing her hair clip Leni gets back up , something that Lincoln was very happy to happen after what he just saw .

Finally after a little whille Lincoln comes out after hidding under the couch . His sisters went staright to the kitchen so this was his chanchance to grab his backpack and get out of the house .

Lincoln somehow managed to grab his backpack from his room , but now he hoped he can get out from the house also .

Lincoln look at thw hall and the coast looked clear and when he stepped out Lincoln heard again footsteps so he runs back inside his room and hides under his bed bed this time . It was not confortable at all but Lincoln panicked so he had to deal with it .

Lincoln was glad he hide under his bed , when hears his sister opening the door of his room . Lincoln was wondering what are his sisters doing in his room .

" I dont know guys . Lincoln will be very upset " said Luna .

" Ohh come on , dont be a chicken Luna " said Lola .

" I'm not , but still " said Luna .

" Look only this time , we all agreed right ?" asked Lana .

" Okay then " said Luna .

Lincoln was wondering what his sisters agreed on , but he kinda guessed what they agreed on .

After ten minutes of searching Lincoln 's sisters left his room empty handed , they didn' t found anything so they will use it later on teasing there brother .

Finally Lincoln was out from hidding again this time from under his bedroom . Lincoln was looking around the hall and sees nothing .

Lincoln was not paying attention down and he finds himself falling down the stairs on Lynn 's skateboard hitting his face at the front door .

" What was that ?" asked Luan hearing a loud noise. Lincoln heard his sisters coming and he opens real fast the front door and leaves befire he gets spotted .

" Finally " said Lincoln feeling much better that he got out of the house without being spotted by hia sisters .

" Ohh no , not gonna happen" said Lincoln seeing he was almost to fall into a sewer .

" Hey Lincoln " said Haiku appearing behind , scarying Lincoln that in theend he fall in the sewer .

" Are you okay Lincoln ?" asks Haiku .

" Yeah , never been better " said Lincoln who was inside the sewer .


	5. Lady Killer or Cheater ?

_**And we are back with chapter 5 The Light and Darkness , enjoy and see ya next time . Be safe everyone .**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5 : Lady Killer or Cheater ?**_

After a rough morning Lincoln and Haiku finally arrived at school . But Lincoln didn't knew that maybe coming today at school will be big mistake . After Haiku kisses Lincoln the cheek she wents to her class leaving Lincoln in the hall blushing .

_**Later that day ...**_

Lincoln was in the cafeteria eating with his best friend Clyde . Clyde noticed looked preety happy today but he didn't understood why .

" Youre very cheerfull today buddy" said Clyde .

" Was i that obvious ?" asks Lincoln .But before Clyde could answer , he was surprised to see someone who he knew very well coming behind Lincoln and places her hands on his eyes .

" Guess who mate ?" asks the girl behind Lincoln .

" Hmm ... I wonder who could it be ? Ohh wait i know it' s Tabby " said Lincoln .

" Hehehe , you got me mate " said Tabby .

" So whats up with you Tabby you seem pretty happy today " said Lincoln .

" Ohh ... well i 'm very in love today" said Tabby .

" Thats nice , who is the lucky guy ?" asks Lincoln .

"Yeah , who is it ?" asks Clyde also being curioa just like Lincoln . Tabby started then to laugh confusing the two boys .

" Did we said something funny ?" asks Lincoln .

" Ohh nothing mate just laughing how silly and cute you are " said Tabby confusing even more Lincoln and Clyde .

" Ehhh... thanks ... i think " said Lincoln .

Suddenly the bell was heard and both Lincoln and Clyde left there seats looking one more time behind them seeing Tabby sending kisses to Lincoln .

" Clyde , did something happen with Tabby today before i reached school ? I mean you were here much earlier then me " said Lincoln.

" Dont know , buddy dont know " said Clyde . Neither both Lincoln and Clyde didn't noticed that Haiku was not very far away and saw everything and she looked very upset .

In class Lincoln and Clyde talked about the last episode of there favorite show Arghhh , when Girl Jordan comes at Lincoln's desk .

" Ohh hey , Girl Jordan do you need something ?" asks Lincoln .

" No not really , i just wanted to know if you mean it what you writted to me ?" asks Girl Jordan blushing alot .

" Well .. yeah " said Lincoln not knowing what Girl Jordan was talking about .

" Ohh so you do ... hehe i see you dont know how happy i ' am to hear that " said Girl Jordan running away really happy and blushing at the same time .

" What was that about Lincoln ?" asks Clyde .

" Beats me " said Lincoln . And just like in the cafetria neither of them noticed that Haiku saw everything whille she was heading to her club looking even more upset .

When gym class started Lincoln was trying to dodge every ball the other classmates threw at them. It was another dodgeball game that Lincoln hated .

" Time out , time out " said Lincoln but he got the time out only after the last ball hit him hard in the face that k.o Lincoln on the floor .

" Ouch " said Lincoln finally waking up and hinds himself in the nurse office .

" Ohh you finally awake darling " said a girl next to Lincoln . It was none othen then Stella .

" Stella what are you doing here ? And why are you calling me darling ?" asks Lincoln .

" Haha youre really funny darling " said Stella .

_**" Did i hit my head really hard at the sewer ? " Why is every girl i know acting so weird ?" **_asks Lincoln to himself .

" Hey what the heck are you doing Stella ?" asks Lincoln blushing really strong after seeing Stella taking off his gym shirt .

" Just giving you nice massage . The shirt was geetting in the way " said Stella coming closer to Lincoln 's face .

" I ... i need to to go " said Lincoln running away from the nurse office after putting his gym shirt back on without noticing Haiku was behind him and wondered why did her boyfriend run off and when she looks in the nurse office she sees Stella .

In the hall Lincoln was breathing heavy . This day started really weird for him , first Tabby then Girl Jordan and now even Stella .

Something was wrong today but Lincoln couldn't figure out why . In front of gim Lincoln noticed Cristina coming straight at him and hugs him tight .

" Lincoln , Lincoln i cant believe it " said a very happy Cristina .

" Believe what Cristina ?" asks Lincoln .

" Ohh youre sucha tease Lincoln , you know very well what i am talking about " said Cristina .

" No i really dont understand you at all " said Lincoln .

" Geez your so funny Lincoln " said Cristina .

" But ... that was the last thing Lincoln was able to say when he got a big surpsrise from Cristina . She was kissing him on the lips , his first crush he embarrased with that video was kissing him straight on the lips .

After releasing her lips from him , Cristina leaves Lincoln all alone and confused .

" She just kissed me ? Wait ... damm this bad , if Haiku hears about this my life is gonna end for good and she will thibk i'm no better then Silas cheating on her with the same girl Silas did " said Lincoln .

" Wait a minute first Tabby , then Girl Jordan , then Stella and now Cristina ? Hmmm ... i wonder did Silas did all of this ? No it cant be , but then again ?" asks Lincoln himself .

" I gotta go to Haiku 's club and ask him myself if he was behind all of this " said Lincoln .

" Youre looking for excuse now ?" asks a gitl behind Lincoln it was Haiku and she was in tears .

Lincoln knew why she was starting to cry because she was everything what happend between him and Cristina .

" Wait Haiku let me explain , this must have been planned by Silas " said Lincoln .

" Prove it " said Haku .

" Prove it after school that it was all his doing and maybe il forgwt what i seen today " said Haiku looking mad at him with tears in her eyes .

" Today ? You mean you saw everything ?" asks Lincoln .

" Yeah i seen everything " said Haiku .

Lincoln turns his attention to the audience and starts speaking :

" If Silas is behind this i'm saved , but if he is not i'm dead and the entire school will think of me as a lady killer and a cheater " said Lincoln to the audience .


	6. The Road to Forgivness is Hard

_**And we are back with a new chapter The Light & Darkness . Yeah i know it might be soon but one more chapter wont hurt at all and this chapter wont be very long but maybe the next one will be . So let us begin and see ya all next time . Be safe and peace everyone .**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6 The Road to Forgivness is Hard **_

Silas was in the goth clubroom cleaning the the desk , when Lincoln and Haiku entered the room both of them looking very upset at him .

" Lincoln , Haiku what a nice surprise" said Silas .

" You know why we are here right ?" asks Lincoln .

" Actually i dont " said Silas .

" You spread stuff about me wanting to be with Tabby , Girl Jordan , Stella and even Cristina " said Lincoln .

" Do you have any prof that i did something like that ?" asks Silas .

" Just admit what you did and we leave " said Lincoln .

" Okay i did it . And what ? I thought you wanted to be popular with the girls " said Silas .

" Listen carefully Silas , what was between you and Haiku it's over and now she is with me Deal with it " said Lincoln grabbing Haiku by the arm leaving the goth clubroom .

" Well if this plan failed then there is still a plan B " said Silas .

Outside the school hall Lincoln release Haiku's arm and starts to speak :

" Haiku sorry for causing you problems . I'm supposed to be youre boyfriend yet i did a thing i am not proud of myself but please try to forgive me , please " said Lincoln .

" Lincoln i 'm sorry i didn't trusted you . I should be the one to say sorry not you " said Haiku . With that being said Haiku give Lincoln a hug which Lincoln accepts it . He as glad that Haiku forgived him or thats what Lincoln thought .

" Umm ... Haiku ?" asks Lincoln .

Then Lincoln receives a slap from Haiku surprising him . Lincoln kinds had an idea why Haiku slapped him.

" I did say i was sorry but for accepting that kiss from Cristina is not something that simple to forgive that easy " said Haiku .

" But she forced herself on me " said Lincoln .

" And you didn't go against the idea admit it that you enjoyed " said Haiku .

" Well ... maybe a little " said Lincoln .

" Sorry , i did something bad please forgive me " said Lincoln apologizing agaib but this time in his knees .

" One week " said Haiku .

" Huh ?" asks Lincoln .

" No texting me , no dates and no kisses . I'l watch you twenty four hours until i 'm convinced you learned youre lesson " said Haiku .

" Deal anything else ?" asks Lincoln .

" Well i as gonna say only this but now youl also have to be my butler for an enitre week . No games , no comics and no friends " said Haiku leaving Lincoln all alone .

Lincoln then turns his attention to the audience and speaks :

" I should have keept my mouth shut " said Lincoln . For an entire week Lincoln was watched carefull by Haiku to not kiss another girl or do something else that might be considered cheating .

When Lincoln tried to borrow a book from another classmate who was a girl . Haiku scared Lincoln 's classmate that decided to move much far away from Lincoln 's desk .

At the cafeteria Lincoln was ordered around as butler to go get that for Haiku , to do that for Haiku embarrasing Lincoln in front of everyone .

When a another girl gaved Lincoln half a sandwich cause she was not able to eat it all . Haiku eated instead of Lincoln cause it was an indirect kiss from a girl who was not Lincoln 's girlfriend.

After school Lincoln had to follow Haiku everywhere she went . Like creepy dark alleys , abandoned buidings and even inside a cemetery and the sun was going down .

_**Later in the park ...**_

Lincoln was sitting on a bench really tired and only three days have passed since Haiku started his punishment on Lincoln for kissing Cristina .

" In how many other places you plan to take me?" asks Lincoln .

" One more place " said Lincoln .

" Huh ? Huhhhhhhh why of all the places it has to be an underwear shop ?"asks Lincoln .

" Youl see , now come " said Haiku .

" Yes ma'am" said Lincoln like a boy following his mother . Haiku was looking atound and Lincoln was feeling embarrased for being in such a place like this . His cheeks were red like a tomato .

" Lincoln what kinda undeawear should i wear ? Normal panties or black sexy panties ?" asks Haiku .

" Hearing this Lincoln embarassed and humiliated starts speaking really loud :

" I... I ... Idiot dont ask me that " said Lincoln wanting to die from this embarrasing moment seing all the other girls around the shop laughing at him .

" Okay black sexy panties then " said Haiku with a wicked smile on her face .

" Wait you idiot i didn' t said i want thoose " said Lincoln decided to leave the underwaer shop but he bumps into a girl and Lincoln tries to apologize only having a much bigger surprise .

It was Carol , Lori 's former rival .Laughing seeing Lincoln in such a place and even takes pictures off him .

_**"Wait Carol please dont send them , please have meeercy "**_said Lincoln really loud that his enitre voice was heard in the enitre shop .

_**Back at the Loud House ...**_

Lincoln ' s sisters were watching there dream boat show when Lincoln enters the front door looking really tired and embarrased .

" Hey Lil bro how was the day ? Did Haiku forgived you ?" asks Luna .

" No , not even close " said Lincoln .

" Well she may be hard on you , but you told her you enjoyed that kiss you received from Cristina " said Luna .

" Yeah i know please dont remind me i had to much problems today " said Lincoln .

" Yeah thoose pictures Carol send us where hilarious , with you at the underwesr shop " said Leni .

_**" Please someone save ****meeeeeee**" _yells Lincoln .

* * *

_**And there you have it chapter 6 The Light & Darknees , hope you liked probably i rushed a little but see ya all next time . The Storyteller993 is out .**_


End file.
